Chapter 297
|image = Ch297.png |Release Date = 23 September 2013 |Chapter = 297 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 296 |Next Chapter = Chapter 298}}It starts off with a usual day at Ye Ran ~ Mr. Park is scribbling on the board while his students (except for the three nobles who are absent) indulge in their usual activities (Shinwoo drooling). On the top of the school building, Rael is standing, clearly annoyed that Seira favored 'that human' of all. Suddenly Rajak shows up and tells how glad he is to see that his younger brother joined in protecting the place from invasion like Raizel-nim's humans, Seira and Regis. Had their father seen Rael like this, he would have been really pleased. Adding that he would continue to watch Rael, Rajak departs with Rael standing dumbfounded. At the Chairman's office, Tao reports to Frankenstein about the surveillance and patrolling scheme. Frankenstein asks about the KSA and Tao reports that the Union has contacted KSA to cover the incident (Elders causing chaos) as a misunderstanding. They even offered financial compensation for the damage done. Frankenstein realizes that the Union is in a state of confusion now that they've lost high-ranking elders who were former clan leaders and are extra cautious after knowing about Rai's existence. That is why they require KSA's cooperation to find out everything in the area. Tao states that KSA has also noticed the change in Union's behavior and has stopped to trust them. They are keeping quiet as they're no match for the Union. Even though Rajak and Rael have remained to offer help, Frankenstein knows they can do little under current circumstances and reminds the trio that most of the work is up to them. The trio are about to leave for patrolling when Frankenstein addresses M-21. He asks him if he's okay about the trade with Crombel. M-21 shows no issue on his part since it's about the safety of children that matters. Frankenstein tells M-21 that he has decided on asking Crombel for the data on him and his comrades from the M-series - the names they once lost. M-21 is excited to think about getting back the names belonging to him and his comrades ~ to have their one dream finally realized. Frankenstein adds that his master has also given his consent. M-21 realizes that information from Crombel must be accompanied by some demand but Frankenstein states that Rai has decided that nothing is worth more than the fulfillment of the long-cherished dream. Hearing this, M-21 declines the offer to ask Crombel for their data and says that the trade should be made only regarding the children's safety. Saying that even his comrades would not want to gain the data by a trade with Crombel that might put everyone's life in danger, M-21 leaves followed by Tao and Takeo. Walking along the corridor, M-21 thinks about getting the data in some other way, by himself. However, Tao and Takeo join him to rule out his thought of handling things alone, having understood his intention perfectly. As the trio walk away together, Frankenstein, in his office with his master, concludes that it is no longer required to worry about M-21. He asks Rai if he wants to look around the school grounds, noticing how his master does so ever since the attack. Elsewhere, Dr. Crombel pays a visit to the 4th Elder, Roctis. When asked, Crombel expresses his will to question the 4th Elder personally about the recent incident causing the annihilation of so many elders. Since he was given no particular details and has a hunch that it associates nobles, he states that he has come to ask the 4th Elder to hear what he could tell him of the incident. The 9th Elder reminds Crombel of his position and Crombel makes a humble apology. Ignes enters and much to the shock of both her father and the 9th Elder, wishes to accompany Crombel out. While the two of them walk alone, they acquaint with each other. Crombel flatters Ignes, acknowledging her as the one who has mastered all of the 9th Elder's knowledge. Ignes asks what brought him there and Crombel talks about the recent incident that involves elders being killed by the clan leaders. Out stepping Ignes by a few steps, Crombel lets out his evil look musing at his real intention - slipping this information to her. Not long ago, other Elders had recommended Ignes as the 13th Elder but Roctis rejected saying she is not ready for the post. But he knows that Roctis' real reason was her violent and cruel nature which cannot be controlled even by her father. Ignes Kravei, a pureblood noble who feels inferiority towards current clan leaders, is the perfect one to take the stage according to his plan. As Crombel thinks about his plan, an enraged Ignes fumes behind him; all her anger channeled towards the nobles who have stepped out of lukedonia.